Barrett .50cal
The Barrett M82A1 SASR ("Special Applications Scoped Rifle"), identified in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Modern Warfare 2 as the Barrett .50cal is a semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle chambered in .50 BMG. It has manageable recoil due to its weight and recoil-reducing design. One of its primary tasks is to take out vehicles by penetrating the engine block. The M82 is an extremely long-range weapon, allowing snipers to effectively engage targets at a mile away, with maximum range at almost two miles. It is manufactured by Barrett Firearms of Tennessee. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare |used by = SAS, all in multiplayer }} Singleplayer The Barrett .50cal appears as one of the three semi-automatic sniper rifles in game. Although only available to use once in single player, the Barrett .50cal is seen in F.N.G, on the weapons rack, along with all the other weapons in game. It is then seen again in One Shot, One Kill, as a mounted weapon used to shoot Imran Zakhaev. This Barrett .50cal has a variable zoom feature, meaning that the player can adjust the zoom, to help with the assassination. It also has unlimited ammo and no recoil. This is the only time it is usable in the campaign. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Barrett .50cal is unlocked at level 49. Like all sniper rifles, it can use an ACOG Scope attachment and cannot accept a suppressor in-game. It is tied with the Dragunov and R700 without Stopping Power. If Stopping Power is used, it can take out a player using Juggernaut in one hit if shot in the chest, neck, or head. The Barrett also has the highest penetration of all the weapons in game. Despite these advantages, the Barrett .50cal also has a few downsides. One of them is that the sound made upon firing is loud and distinctive and can give away the user's position. Also, it has very high recoil, but it always travels in the same direction, and the reticle quickly resets back on the initial point of aim. A good way to compensate for its high recoil is to treat it as a bolt-action rifle, and only fire when it has returned to its original position. Because of its very high damage, firing rapidly with this gun isn't usually necessary - although can be used as a last-resort in close quarters. Gallery Image:m82_4.png|Barrett .50cal and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:chernm82.png|The M82 used in One Shot, One Kill Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |used = Task Force 141, Rangers }} Single Player The Barrett .50cal is almost completely unchanged, with the exception of new attachments and a redesigned scope. The only notable change from Call of Duty 4 is that sniper rifles now have full mobility, the same as SMGs. In addition, it is the first sniper rifle available to the player, while in Call of Duty 4 it is the last. In Modern Warfare 2, the Barrett .50 cal can be found twice in the single player campaign. On one occasion, it is found in the mission Of Their Own Accord in the room where the player must destroy the enemy vehicles at long range. This version has a thermal scope instead of a sniper scope. However the weapon is immobile, similar to the way it was in One Shot, One Kill, including the scalable zoom function and unlimited ammo. Another is found in Loose Ends in one of the basement rooms of the safe house. Unlike the version found in the earlier level, this one can be carried and used freely, just like in multiplayer. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Barrett is unlocked at level 4. The Barrett is capable of firing faster than its sight can settle. Firing too quickly makes the Barrett difficult to use (except under extraordinary circumstances), as it will be extremely difficult for the shooter to see what they are shooting at. This problem is easily mitigated by simply slowing the rate of fire and only firing when the recoil has settled. However, the ability to fire so fast can be an advantage in close quarters when there is no time to switch to a secondary and the player is forced to fire their sniper rifle from the hip. In comparison to its closest rival, the Intervention, this weapon does the exact same damage, but it is statistically better in many aspects. The rate of fire is faster, even when taking recoil into account. It also has double the magazine capacity and less sway while breathing, which makes it steady faster when the player begins to hold their breath. However, the Intervention's lower rate of fire can help players who find it difficult to take their time with the Barrett, or any other semi-automatic sniper rifle. One flaw with the Barrett is that the recoil kicks the gun up so much that the shooter momentarily loses sight of their target. In addition, Barrett takes slightly longer to steady the aim when holding the breath compared to the Intervention. These two major flaws might be harder for snipers to use Barrett to snipe at extreme distances. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:M82 6.png|The Barrett .50cal, as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle barretfall.jpg|A Barrett .50 Cal with Fall Camo Trivia *The Barrett .50cal in Call of Duty 4 uses the Leupold 4.5x14 Vari-X scope, which is one of the only two scopes depicted correctly in the game, the other being the one on the R700. *The Barrett .50cal in Modern Warfare 2 has a bolt on both sides of the gun. This noticed when the character reloads with the right bolt, but the left bolt is still clearly visible. This is a change from Call of Duty 4. *The Barrett .50cal has the same reload animation and firing sound in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. *The Barrett has a Mr. Yuk sticker on the lens cap although it can be difficult to see it at first. You will not be able to see it if you have a different scope attached. It is one of two weapons to have a Mr. Yuk sticker on it, the other is the WA2000. (Possibly because when you steal a snipers' gun your player (online) opens the lens cap revealing it. It may be possible that they put it there to call you a "loser" for stealing the gun). *The Barrett .50cal has far less recoil in campaign than it does in multiplayer, but has a Firecap. *The Barrett .50cal is used extensively in Special Ops missions containing Juggernauts, excluding High Explosive and Snatch & Grab. *During Special Ops missions featuring Juggernauts, it is advised to keep this weapon, as it has a good rate of fire, will always stagger a Juggernaut, and can even make Juggernauts stumble sometimes. However, if they do stumble, keep in mind that they are invincible until they get back up. *The Barrett .50cal's front iron sight is incorrectly shown flipped up in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while in Modern Warfare 2, it is correctly folded down. *There is a fingerprint that is barely visible on the gun that can be seen in the right lighting. *When firing the Barrett from the hip, it is possible to see the handle and lens cap move. *In One Shot, One Kill it seems that the bipod is in both the deployed and undeployed position at the same time. *In Modern Warfare 2 in the Challenge screen the Barrett .50cal is first on the Sniper Rifle list, while on the Create-a-Class it comes after the Intervention. *In both games, the `Barrett .50cal' is actually an M82A1 Anti material rifle, and many players mistake it for the M107. (Note that M107 has a full length picantinny rail instead of a sight mount.) *The only times the Barrett .50cal is referred to as the M82A1 is with the singleplayer variants Video Video:MW2 50. Cal Montage Video:MW2 - Recoil Abuse